Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple terminals with one or more base stations.
A terminal or a base station may include one or more integrated circuits. These integrated circuits may include analog and digital circuitry necessary for wireless communication. Such circuitry may include inductors. As the technology used to build integrated circuits progresses, some elements on the integrated circuit such as transistors continue to decrease in size. However, some elements, such as passive elements, have not decreased in size as quickly. Therefore, benefits may be realized by simplifying an integrated circuit.